Only Hope
by Neko-hanyou05
Summary: IYHP Kagome is cut off from the Feudal era, believeing her beloved hanyou is dead. When a letter comes to invite her to a school in England,she discovers a world of magical qualities..InuKag
1. Nightmares

Hi everyone! im starting a new story! _And as always it has to be a crossover -_points at head_-_You shut up. I like crossovers and this one I just so happened to be thinking about so NAH! That was my other personality, she's a depressing person so just ignore her.

Disclaimer: Nothing Own I!

Chapter 1 – Dance Dance

..._It was dark._

_Nothing but bleak blackness._

_Suddenly, an eerie green glow aminated the room._

_There was a dark figure on a black thrown with a snake curling around it etched on the top._

_Around the dark figure was six also cloaked, black figures, all bowing in a semi circle around the thrown._

_A pair of blood red eyes appeared under the cloaked figure on the thrown, gazing over all the bowed heads in front of it._

_"Lestrange, stand." came a cold voice underneath the hood_

_One of the figures in black stood up from their position slightly to the right of the center of the semi circle and bowed their head. "Master,"_

_"I have a mission for you," a snake similar to the one engraved on the thrown slithered from behind the chair and around the arm of the evil figure on the thrown._

_The man stroked the snake's head and it hissed happily then glared at the person standing._

_"You and your team are to go through time and collect youkai from feudal era Japan." he lifted his open palm and then made a fist, when he opened it a few seconds later, a small glowing rock rested in his palm. It was glowing a red colour and pulsed every few seconds._

_"You will use this to put them under your control. It is the Stone of Emptiness, it makes youkai unable to resist your control and makes them empty shells of themselves. Although they are locked away on this necklace in a stone of a certain colour, depending on the youkai breed. Only collect the strong. For we have no use for such worthless beings such as lesser demons. Only collect Okami, Inu, Neko, and kitsune demons, leave the rest, unless you find a youkai worthy of the army." the man tossed the stone to the woman under the cloak._

_As soon as she caught it a necklace of black rocks formed around her neck._

_The woman looked up and then put the stone in one of the many pockets in her cloak._

_She bowed again "It will be done my lord."_

_"Use a time turner, do not fail me Lestrange." warned the sinister man who was lovingly stroking his pet on the head._

_"No my lord."_

_With a wave of his hand he dismissed the group of cloaked and masked figures._

_After they left the man lifted the green and brown snake to his face and smiled a smile only a man with the title of evil itself could. "We will end this once and for all wont we Nagini?" hissed the man in parseltounge._

_The snake bobbed its head "Onccee and for all."_

_Voldemort laughed._

Harry sat up in his bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, panting and sweating. He groaned and kicked off his blankets, which were pretty close to suffocating him.

He hung his legs over the edge of the bed and rested his head on the palms of his hands.

'I think I'm going to be sick…' he stood up, shaking violently his vision swam in front of him but he clung to the bed post until he got his balance back.

His mind was in complete mayhem 'I think I want to open the window but I don't really know, do I? I just want to curl up and die…'he quickly covered his mouth and held his stomach as a wave of nausea hit him. His legs quivered underneath him because he had let go of the bed post and he fell to the floor, giving in to his stomach's rumblings that made his head spin. As he sat there panting, sweating and quivering from the cold, to top it all off his scar burned but not an excruciating pain as usual, but as if it was being held to an iron as it slowly heated up.

Harry groaned again and then crawled a little ways away from where he got sick before curling up tight and falling asleep, quivering and twitching every so often.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome climbed out of the well and turned around to pull up her enormous bag of 'needs'.

Setting the bag on the ground, Kagome sighed and plopped down on the edge of the well.

It was a beautiful day in Feudal Japan, but a cloud of foreboding held in the air.

Kagome frowned and then shrugged as she stood and dusted off her skirt. 'I guess its nothing to worry about, if there had been something wrong Inuyasha would have told me during one of his many 'lets find out how much we have to do till Kagome come back to look for more shards' visits. 'I hope that's not ALL he sees me as, just a shard detector. We've been together so long, wouldn't it have changed by now?' She picked up her bag and started her trek to Kaede's village.

"Best not to dwell on saddening thought's Kagome, gotta hurry or else Inuyasha will have a fit."

"Wow. You really do have mental problems, talking to yourself like that miko." Came a masculine voice from amongst the trees ahead of her..

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

Naraku.

She took a step back.

"What? Afraid little miko?"

Kagome glared in the direction of the voice "No, just your smell is so bad that I lost consciousness for a second."

"Feh." Naraku leaped down from the tree a few feet in front of her. "Well live with it because you have the gift , or shall I say curse, of sensing jewel shards. Therefore, of use to me." He shot a tentacle out from underneath the baboon skin on his back and wrapped it around Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome so loudly that Naraku's ears rang for a few seconds before he squeezed her hard.

"Do that again and ill kill your little hanyou pet!" he whispered coldly into her ear

Kagome's eyes widened and she shut her mouth tight.

"Let her go!" and Naraku's tentacles holding Kagome were sliced clean through.

Inuyasha caught Kagome as she fell and then set her behind him to protect her better.

"Are you ok Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, not taking his eyes off of the slimy demon in front of him.

"Yes" she hastily brushed off the goo and flesh.

Naraku's tentacles emerged from under the baboon skin "You will not escape."

"Oh ya? Well… YOU wont, this is it Naraku!" he leaped into the air and sliced at the man who swiftly dodged away.

"Heh heh heh. Your are an ignorant fool." Laughed Naraku as he dodged again and shot one of his tentacles out at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sliced it before it hit and stood tensely, sword ready to strike at any moment.

"Well, if IM an ignorant fool, what does that make you? A retarded idiot?"

Naraku shrugged off the comment and cackled evilly "But I'm not the one who just had their woman stolen." Suddenly a boomerang flew through the air and cut the puppet down.

Inuyasha pivoted around to see that the real Naraku had taken Kagome. "DAMN IT!" he cursed as he followed her sent to the well.

'Hang on Kagome, I'm coming"

He burst into the clearing and he saw Naraku holding a struggling Kagome, furiously beating at the tentacle holding her.

"-SLIMY NO GOOD BAKA YARO WHO NEEDS A BABOON SKIN TO HIDE HIS UGLY FACE SO PEOPLE WONT FAINT BECAUSE -"she ranted on so loud that Naraku held her far from his head as he could.

"How can you stand such an aggravating female?" he questioned as one of his tentacles moved to where his ears would be.

"Let her go and you won't have to have to put up with it." Said Inuyasha seriously, not in the least bit pitying to the demon in front of him. He had been on the receiving end of that rant and it was NOT fun.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome when he realized his presence, making Naraku flinch and Inuyasha flatten his ears on his skull.

"Will you shut up?" yelled Inuyasha "I know your there and you'll give me a headache if you keep screaming like that.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him. "Well! That's what I get for trying to help." She tapped her fingers on her arms.

Naraku took the chance and shot one of his tentacles right through Inuyasha's stomach.

Kagome gasped and started to pound on Naraku's tentacle again.

Inuyasha staggered then jumped away as another came flying at him, just as he was about to land another tentacle whipped out and wrapped around his neck.

Naraku lifted Inuyasha up to the same height as Kagome. He looked at both of them. "Two of the most annoying enemies I have. Finally, a splinter removed from my backside." Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha struggled for air, scraping at the tentacle around his throat. "Well –pant- that's –grunt- not all you need removed!" Inuyasha could see black lining his vision.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as she franticly tried to reach the tentacles around her hanyou's throat. She could see him getting pale and it scared her.

Again a boomerang flew towards them but this time it was avoided.

"Trying to get me again taijia?" he shot out a tentacle at Sango as she rode out into the clearing on Kirara's back and expertly dodged.

Miroku ran out right behind her as they both ran to battle the flying monster.

"Hang on Inuyasha!" yelled Sango as they tried to fight their way through the mass of flesh.

Inuyasha's attacks were getting slower and weaker as he was slowly losing the battle. His head was swimming and he could barely see straight 'No. I can't die yet! I haven't gotten revenge for Kikyou and me yet! Not now, PLEASE! I- I didn't even get to tell her I love her…Kagome…' he felt his arms go numb and they fell to his sides. His eye's fluttered and he heard Naraku laugh and Kagome scream.

"INUYASHA!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Why is it that in almost every fic I have, Inuyasha is always either dying or going all angstyish!

-Neko-


	2. An insane morning WITH PANCAKES!

Ya, that last chapter SHE made. I'm all happy and if I could do magic, there would be little coloured sparklies flying all over the place! That's what Four Seasons will do to ya! '_Four, Four four seasons'_ Anyways, I'm thinking of starting another new story, one that's JUST harry potter. That's how erm…how do I say it?…fuzzy! ya, warm and fuzzy…stop looking at me funny! _And how are we supposed to look at you? Hilariously? –_smacks head- I SAID FOR YOU TO GO AWAY LAST TIME! _Ya, well, I didn't want to._

Enjoy the chapter! _Or despise it, either one…_ -glares- Your such a depressing person…

OH YA! And a REALLY awesome song for this chappie is called 'One piece op 5 boystyle mp3' on my radio blog! Look up the one I have for Only Hope on my bio! I highly recommend it! _–raises hand- even I agree to that, clicky the button and waste two seconds of your time._

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Chapter 2

"Harry, wake up!" Ron shook Harry, who laid on the floor curled up in a little ball.

Harry groaned and blinked a few times "Ron?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Ron was crouched beside Harry, a hand on his shoulder in case he fell. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Harry stretched and cracked his back "Nothing" he sniffed the air "What's Mrs. Weasley making for breakfast? Smells good." He said, dodging the question.

Ron gave him a look before standing and helping Harry to his feet. "I dunno, I just woke up."

Harry ran a hand through his hair then noticed that his mess from last night was gone. 'Kretcher may be a Flobberworm in a loincloth sometimes, but at least I won't have to explain to Ron.'

They got dressed them trudged downstairs to where a heavenly smell was wafting out of the kitchen

Lupin was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea while reading the newspaper. He looked up and smiled pleasantly "Hi boys. Good thing you woke up now, almost all of Molly's wonderful food is gone!"

On the far side of the room Molly Weasley turned scarlet and turned around from the frying pan full of sizzling bacon. "I wouldn't go THAT far Remus. Have a seat boys and ill have your breakfast whipped up in a minuet." She turned back to the frying pan, multitasking by making pancakes (PANCAKES!_-sweatdrop- what a loser…_-does pancake dance- Then I'm a loser who sings about pancakes, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?-_cowers- nope_ Good…) bacon and toast all at the same time.

Ginny bounces into the room "Mornin'!" she sits down in the chair beside Remus.

Molly levitates the food over to the table "Breakfast for all those who slept in." Ron yawned and scratched his head.

Harry put a few pancakes on his plate and a strip of bacon

"Anything good in there Professor Lupin?" asked Ginny.

Remus shook his head and took a sip of his tea "Just the normal 'I saw Sirius Black in my backyard eating my tulips' crud." He embellished greatly.

Sirius' head popped in the door "Did someone say my name?" he asked excitedly

"No Sirius" said everyone at the same time in a bored tone. Being cooped up for so long, Sirius had been wandering around looking for something to do all summer bothering everyone.

Sirius gave a disappointed sigh then trudged off to help the twins with their pranks.

"Just like a dog when you say 'treat'" said Remus, not looking up from his newspaper.

Sirius' head popped in again "Did someone say 'treat'?"

"No Sirius" they all said in the same tone again.

Sirius pouted and disappeared again.

Harry smiled then chewed on his bacon.

Ron chewed on his massive breakfast thoughtfully and swallowed "I wonder what life-threatening situation we will get into this year?" he took another bite.

Harry shrugged and Ginny threw her arms out in an exaggerated way, sending her piece of pancake flying through the air and onto Remus' head with a 'plop'

"All I know is it wont be a NORMAL year, that's for sure. I wonder what it feels like? To have a normal year?" she pondered, putting her head on her palm thoughtfully.

Remus took the syrup covered food item off his head with disgust and deposited it in the garbage.

Mrs. Weasley scowled "Now, Ginny, don't throw your food around." She wiped off her hands on a towel. "And just because you did, YOU'RE doing the dishes today"

"Awww Mum!" Ginny whined then pouted as she moodily pushed her pancake (PANCAKE!) around on her plate.

Harry finished his plate, he stood and put his plate in the sink. "Thank you for the great breakfast Mrs. Weasley." He said politely.

"Your welcome dear" said Mrs. Weasley, oblivious to Ginny repeating everything she says mockingly.

Harry chuckled and headed up the stair to his room.

(REALLY GOOD TIME TO START SONG AGAIN!)

He closed the door and fell onto his bed, one hand under his head, the other resting on his stomach, smiling at the ceiling 'What WILL happen this year?' You see the screen pull out so that you see the burrow, then the city, then Europe, then the world. (cheesy taint I?)

(Ok, turn it off now, this parts too sad for such a happy song. _doesn't mean WE have to though you baka._ Who said **I** was turning it off? It is a very good motivational song!-turns link back on when thinks other personality isnt looking- Ok, your side of the story now. You know, I should really have a name for you instead of calling you 'you' all the time. _Naw, I feel special at being acknowledged, even 'you' will do._ –turns back to audience who is glaring at me- (meep) heh, ok, well shut up now…)

The screen falls on the country of Japan and zooms in on the sunset shrine to where a girl was sitting at the base of a massive tree.

Kagome looked up at the blossoms, her grandfather had been so happy, but she just couldn't even possibly have happy thought right now.

She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

After Inuyasha had closed his eyes and let out his breath, Naraku laughed and tossed her down the well. When she tried to get back she found that the well had sealed up from Naraku's evil spell, no matter how many times she tried to break the seal it wouldn't waver for a second.

Kagome buried her head in her lap 'And now Inuyasha's dead, all because I couldn't protect myself, or even keep my big trap shut!' she silently cried into her arms.

Mrs. Higurashi watched from her doorstep as her daughter cried for that poor little demon boy for the hundredth time since she got back. She walked over to her daughter and kneeled beside her, wrapping her arms around the girls shoulders.

Kagome turned to her mother and cried into her arms. "I miss him so much!" she sobbed.

Mrs., Higurashi made comforting noises and rubbed her back. "Its ok darling, you can't dwell on this forever. You've been here for over a month, surely he wouldn't have wanted you to cry over him and hurt yourself like your doing" she said after awhile and Kagome's sobs had turned into hiccups.

Kagome nodded but stared into space.

A soft breeze made them look up to see an old man standing a few feet away.

Mrs. Higurashi hurriedly stood, her daughter in her arms "Grampa! There's a customer here!" she turned to the old man with a twinkle in his eye, looking at Kagome suspiciously "One moment sir, we will be right with you." She started to herd Kagome into the house.

The old man chuckled "That wont be necissary Mrs. Higurashi, for I wish to speak to this young lady." He gestured to Kagome.

The two stopped walking and they turned to the man.

Gramps came running out of the house at full tilt "Hello sir! Welcome to the Sunset Shrine! This place has-"

The old man cut off Gramps "I'm sorry for intruding, but this is an urgent matter that must be settled "

Kagome wiped her eyes and stepped forward "What is that?" she asked cautiously.

The old man smiled "Well, I can tell you the entire reason right here in the frigid cold wind, or we could go into your nice warm home for a cup of tea, I hear its really good here." He said with an English accent in his Japanese.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and smiled "How silly of me! I'm sorry, come with me so you can warm up" she lead him into the house

Gramps grumbled and walked back into the shrine storehouse to mope.

The old man sat down at the table and Mrs. Higurashi filled a cup with tea.

"Thank you very much!"

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi sat down across from him and looked expectantly at him as he calmly took a sip of his tea.

"Ahh" he sighed as he gently put the cup down.

He rested his elbows on the table and touched his fingers together, twinkling blue eyes shining over his half moon glasses. "Now, down to business,"

"Miss. Higurashi Kagome, It has come to my attention that you have some special, -ahem- 'talents' that you have finally found a year ago?"

Kagome looked at the strange old man quizzically "'Talents' Sir?"

The old man nodded "Indeed. You have the powers of those lost long ago. The powers of a miko."

Kagome stiffened and blinked "H-How do you know that?" she whispered.

The man smiled pleasantly "Our magic detectors have been sensing brief magic intervals from around here for the past year. So brief, that we thought nothing of it. Until about one month ago, when it became a steady detection." His eyes twinkled "The reason, I suspect, is because of all your time traveling to the feudal era."

Kagome stared blankly at him 'My magic was never detected because I was in the Feudal Era? What is he talking about?'

Mrs. Higurashi smiled "Well, sir, how come I've never seen any magic here if it exists?"

The old man turned to her mother "We keep ourselves hidden from muggle's, non-magic people, so not to upset the balance." He mimicked a scale being balanced with his hands.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded "Why are you here to tell my daughter that sir?"

He pulled an envelope out of his robe "Because I am here to invite her to my school for young witches and wizards to learn how to use their magic. Normally I send an owl, but this seemed important" He slid the envelope across the table towards Kagome, who was staring into space.

She blinked and looked down at the envelope. On the front was : _To Miss Kagome Higurashi Japan, Tokyo, Sunset Shrine, Goshinboku Tree._

She reached a quivering hand out to the envelope and looked up at the too adults smiling at her.

She opened it and took out a folded note on parchment paper, written on the parchment was green, slanting writing.

Dear Miss Higurashi 

_We are pleased to inform you that you have finally been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School starts on September 1, two days from now. Inside is a list of all you will be needing, one of our staff members will show up to get you settled. Seeing as you are already experienced with magic, we will be putting you in 7th year._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore, Surpreme Mugwump and third chair on the Ministery of Magic (_is that right?) _, and lover of Lemon sherberts._

Kagome looked up from the paper clutched in her hand "But ill never be able to catch up to ANOTHER school!" she cried in despair.

'Dumbledore', as she guessed, smiled "I think you will catch up quite easily. I will assign you someone to show you the ropes." He glanced at the envelope "Will you attend?"

Kagome looked frantically around "B-But I have no money! And I don't think I should leave my normal studies!" she looked at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced at her panicking daughter softly "Honey, I think it would be good for you to go."

"What?" Kagome muttered quietly, staring at her mother with wide eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi looked in her daughters eyes "You need to have an adventure." She smiled "I can't keep you unchallenged, even when you were a child. You always need a challenge, I think this is your chance. I know you're not happy here. Go Kagome! Go and have an adventure!" she exclaimed as she pointed out the window.

Kagome looked from her mother to Dumbledore then gave a small smile. "Ill go." She said quietly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for not updateing sooner. I got braces and a tooth removed and I have a phobia of needles so im still sore –rubs cheek- Thanks for the reviews, and im never going to stop updateing. I only give out notes saying im not going to update until I get some reviews when I think everyone suddenly died on me. And that would make me sad. (That goes for you too hittocerebattosai! If you don't review you MUST have dropped off the earth or something! Seeing as you update EVERY chapter on my other story!) Cya next chappie!

-Neko-


	3. Blossom on the wind

Disclaimer I don't own them...if I did then they would all suck --'

WHERE IS THAT SONG? I had the PERFECT song for this story when I was on vacation but now I cant find one! -hits face- COME ON! REMEMBER! ARRRGGGHHH! -light bulb flashes over head- wait a min -goes on mp3- THERE IT IS!HA! got it...now I can continue...now which song did I have for kags part tho? -ponders-...damn. (Just as a virtual postie to me: Perfect world and Me Against the World you big dope!)

WARNING: If anyone reading this VERY MUCH DISLIKES HILARY DUFF they should be warned. My sis likes HD and I hated her. So one day she was blasting it so loud I could hear it all through the house! But. The more I listened, the more I realized it suited Kagome, lyrics and the sound of her voice. You don't have to listen, but I have some hilary duff songs for kagome in this story. You don't have to like it, but it WILL be in this story! Live with it and read the story for itself, not for what songs are in it! I have VERY weird tastes in music so there will be a variety, depending on the day and stage of the moon.

I think you should all go to my bio and click on the Only Hope radio blog because you should all turn on Someones watching over me by Hilary duff if you are still reading.

Chapter 3 - Supernatural

Kagome sat down heavily on her bed "Well, im set." she said to no one.

The light was pouring in through her open window and the light breeze made the curtains sway lightly. (AN: HA! FOUND IT! -puts on song-)

Kagome looked around her room. In the summer's dying light her room was a soft pinky orange with a warm feel to it. The smell of her moms cooking wafting in from under her door adding to the pleasant atmosphere.

Kagome breathed in the fresh air and tucked her hair behind her hair. 'Ill miss moments like this while im away... It reminds me so much of the Feudal Era...'

She gave a soft sigh and looked out the window at the Goshinboku that was silhouetted by the setting sun.

Standing, she moved over to the window kneeled down in front of it and propped her elbows on the sill, resting her head in her hands. 'Why is it blooming so beautifully lately?'

One of the flowers broke off and fluttered over to the window, landing beside her delicately.

Kagome turned her head and gently picked up the small pink flower, keeping one of her hands under her chin. She brought the flower up to her face in her open palm as not to crush it.

'Its so beautiful, growing on the tree until it flies away to start again. Is it like me? Is it finally time for me to leave the tree behind me?'

The petals fluttered slightly in the breeze and Kagome smiled 'Mamas right, I need to get away and have an adventure, leave my past behind me and work on the future.' She carefully closed her hand over the flower and then threw it into the air.

Kagome watched it fly away into the wind. 'But I never will forget,' she felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (Ok, those who are listening to music turn on 'Moonlight Shadow')

Naraku sat in a large room that was devoid of anything other than a small rickety table with a wooden figure place precariously on top in which he was staring at.

A small white, ghostly girl walked into the room holding a mirror.

Without looking up he addressed the girl "Kanna, show me the puppet."

The mirror glowed and the mist in the mirror slowly cleared to show another Naraku battling the tajiya and the monk. The body of the halfbreed was slumped against a tree behind the puppet, the small kitsune trying fruitlessly to wake him up from his eternal slumber.

Naraku grinned maliciously "Ah, the miko has finally gone."

He waved his hand and half the bees hovering around the battle swooped down and picked up the body of Inuyasha. The kitsune trying to reach him as the bees flew off into the wavering sun, crying for him to come back.

Both his companions turned to see what was wrong and the puppet laughed. Whipping out one of his tentacles, the monk noticed and tackled the taijiya to the ground as she started to run towards the kitsune before she was pierced through the stomach.

Unnoticed by the puppet, the demon cat had snuck up behind him. The cat leaped into the air and extended its claws so that when it hit it torn the puppets torso apart, removing the shikon shard in the process.

The puppet was reduced to a pile of ash and the shard was snatched out of the air by one of the bees and carried away.

Naraku tore his eyes away from the mirror as the bees flew into the room and deposited the body of the hanyou on the floor.

Naraku stood and walked over to the corpse and bent down to grab the kantana at the hanyou's hip.

An electric blue light came from the sword and repelled the hand violently.

Naraku stood slowly and glared at the sword, hand smoking at his side.

"Seems as though it has taken to protecting its master. No matter," he dismissed as he turned around to face the door. "Kagura," he called, not raising his voice but it still echoed eerily through the empty mansion.

A woman in a blood red kimono that matched her red eyes walked in, holding a fan by her side casually.

"Yes?" she inquired in a cold voice, with a hint of disgust. 'What does he want now?'

Before he could answer, Kanna's mirror came to life, showing a group of humans clad in black robes making their way through the grass field by the manor that Naraku was currently residing in.

Naraku paused and looked in the mirror with great interest, pondering it silently.

After a few moments, Kagura stifled a sigh of impatience and instead cleared her throat "Would you like me dispose of them?"

Naraku continued to look at the mirror "No," he said not looking up "I will deal with them myself." He then vanished in a puff of miasma.

Kagura snorted "Finally." She them stopped out of the room moodily, Kanna following behind her obediently.

Leaving behind them the body of a hanyou, a look of unrest on his dead face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, another chapter. Sorry for being so lazy, I just couldn't think much further than 'Oh, lookie here, the big project is due today, goodie……' as you can tell, out of it. So out of it, that when I was doing the thing in school that tells you what you did, I asked my friend "What day is it today?" and she was like "The 27th" so I said to myself while writing it down "Monday: 27 of March….. Tuesday:28 of March…Wednesday:29 of March…Thursday: 30 of March…Friday: 31 of March…….huh? Oh my, my birthdays on all of this just in a whatever voice then "HOLY CRUD! MY BIRTHDAYS IN 4 DAYS! (April 1)" so ya, apparently my mom did the same thing. Except her friend (My best friends mom) asked her what shes doing on Sat and my moms like "I don't know, drive Johnny here and then relax for the day…why?" so my mom also was a little air headish like me that day……. Thank you to all the people who didn't have accounts but sent anonymous messages anyways and to all my reviewers in general. THANK YOU! –sob- Thank you all! I want to thank my mom and my family and…-sniff- and… ALL THE LITTLE PEOPLE! D no, seriously, thank you all. If no one had reviewed, I would had thought my work junk and not updated for like a month. You guys keep me going. And….who knows! Maybe I wont bring Inuyasha back to life –dodges fruit- JOKING! He my fav character! Why would I kill him off permanently? Seriously, that's just silly thinking. Ha! ME –points to self- Kill inuyasha off forever? You've got to be kidding me! If any HP/IY fics turn out to be Harry/Kagome I just stop reading (And that's something big considering I can sit through really sadistic and really slash fics!) no offence to those who like them.

Wow, big AN

-Neko-


	4. A Clean Start

Disclaimer: ...no, stop asking.

"Japanese" 

'Thought'

"English"

Chap 4

Kagome's head cleared to an annoying sound that she couldn't quite place.

Groaning, she slid a hand out from under the blankets and brought the hand down on the object with a sound slap.

Kagome slid her other hand under her and pushed herself up and glared at the alarm in her hand_. "This should not be tossed aside lightly, it should be thrown, with great force."_

She was about to throw it out her window when she saw the bent hands and dented bells.

Bringing it slowly back down in front of her, she looked at the signs of destruction adoringly.

'Those marks were from the time Inuyasha came to get me.' Remembering the moment she sighed sadly and placed it carefully back on her side table.

She reached her arms over her head and stretched.

Hands still in the air her eyes popped open _"I'm going to England today!"_

She squeaked and looked at her clock.

'12:00! Professor Dumbledore said the staff member would be here by now!'

She jumped up and ran to her dresser, opening the first drawer and pulling out the necessities and then pulling open the second drawer full of shirts.

"_Too small, too big, too flimsy, too much skin! Ugly, stupid, TOO PINK!"_

She shoved the drawer closed and ran out her door and into the hallway. Turning left she raced off down the stairs and into the laundry room.

Searching through the pile of clothes she found the perfect outfit.

"_Perfect!"_ she exclaimed, holding up a green T-shirt that said 'A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort.' with some tight blue jeans. (Ok, tried not to make her look too much like me, the T-shirt is different! Well…I kinda wish I had that shirt –meep-

Racing back upstairs she grabbed all her cloths and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Emerging from the shower 4 minutes later tugging a brush through her not cooperating hair, wincing when it caught on a knot.

A knock came from the door.

"_Mom, the doors knocking"_ came Souta's voice from the living room. It was the weekend and Souta made sure that he wouldn't do anything that wasn't fun or made him waste energy that 'he saved up for school' was his excuse.

"_Coming!"_ her mother called, opening the door to a pale man in a black robe.

The man looked down his hooked nose, glaring at the overly happy woman in front of him.

"_Hello! You wouldn't happen to be the nice man who is going to take my Kagome to 'Hogwarts' are you?" _she smiled brightly up at the man.

The man glared and his greasy hair mirrored the darkness in his eyes "_Yes_."

"_Great! Come inside wont you? I can make you some tea!"_ she hurried into the kitchen _"And leave your shoes at the door!"_

The man looked blankly at the space that had just occupied Mrs. Higurashi then down at his black oxfords that were nearly entirely covered by his robes.

'I'd rather watch Voldemort and Dumbledore dance the waltz in pink tutu's '

"_I'm sorry ma'am, but we really must be going now."_ He glanced around the small entranceway and stepped into the room.

Mrs. Higurashi popped into the room and motioned into the kitchen, smiling brightly.

Snape inwardly cringed at the bright lady _"I'm sorry, but we really must go."_

Mrs. Higurashi hurried to his side and gently grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the kitchen _"Oh but I insist!" _dragging the man into her kitchen then putting the teapot on the table.

Kagome leaped down the stairs and bolted into the kitchen_ "Done!" _she puffed as she held her side in pain.

"_Good. We should go."_ Snape turned to walk out the door,

"_Wait! I made some cookies earlier, to make up for missing out on tea."_ She smiled and pushed a package in white with lace around the edges into his hands then turned to her daughter.

"_Have fun sweetie!"_ she hugged her.

"_I will!"_ Kagome hugged her back and turned to walk out the door.

"_Now Kagome, don't forget the rules of going to someplace I haven't been to before?"_ she crossed her arms and tapped her foot expectantly.

Kagome sighed and started checking off her fingers _"No breaking the rules, no drinking unless its only enough to get me a little drunk (Snape raised an eyebrow), try not to do drugs, write if there are any problems or if I want to go home, don't hurt the other people unless they really deserve it, listen to the rules set by the people of the place I'm staying, if I need more money or a ride somewhere call, try not to get into trouble unless I have someone I trust around, and…" _Kagome blushed and paused.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and motioned forward _"Come on, the most important one…?"_

Kagome sighed _" and always remember momma wants to be a grandmother."_ She quickly bolted upstairs to retrieve her bag.

Snape's eyes were wide and his eyebrows had officially disappeared.

Kagome came back downstairs dragging her suitcase 'Man, if Inuyasha thought my backpack was heavy, he should see this!' she smiled sadly then turned to her mom and gave her a kiss.

"_Bye momma! Bye Souta!"_ she slipped on her shoes and rushed out the door after her soon to be professor.

"_Bye honey! Have fun!"_ her mom held a groggy Souta next to her that waved slowly up and down while his mom waved ecstatically.

Kagome smiled and followed the man out onto the street.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to her _"My name is Professor Snape, I will be your potions teacher this year. I am very busy and will leave you with a new escort as soon as we get to our destination."_ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paperclip.

"_You use this to get there. You will see a small pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron' go in there and admit yourself into one of the rooms there."_ He handed her the paperclip and a handful of coins.

She was about to say something when she felt a tug behind her navel and the world swirled and spun out of focus.

Suddenly she landed in the middle of an empty street.

'Well, that was rude!' she furrowed her brows and looked around.

Spotting the pub 'Professor Snape had mentioned, she picked up her suitcase and walked in.

People were at the bar and at small tables, talking to each other and drinking frothy drinks.

Some looked at her but most took no notice.

Kagome walked up to the bar where a small man was cleaning a cup with a rag that looked dirtier than the cup.

The man looked up and smiled "'ello! What can I do for you?"

Kagome tried helplessly to figure out what he was saying, they had only learned English a year before she got pulled into the well, and… well…she didn't have much time for more classes. "Erm, Can…. I…. room?" she pointed upstairs to where she supposed the rooms were then pulled out the money that Professor Snape gave her and showed it to the man.

The man behind the bar nodded his head and took her money without questions, putting it in his pocket he motioned for the stairs.

Kagome smiled brightly and picked up her bags and started for the stairs.

The man stopped her and motioned for her to put her bags down, yelling something to someone that Kagome couldn't even TRY to understand.

"_Oh! No. I. WANT. TO. RENT. A. ROOM.!"_ She exclaimed in Japanese, pointing for the stairs hurriedly but the man just smiled and ignored her.

Another man with a hunched back came from another room and reached out to grab her bags.

Kagome's face broke out into a relieved smile and she handed her bags to the man "Arigato."

The man that was behind the bar fished in his pocket and brought out a ring of old style keys, removing one he placed it in her hand and returned to the bar.

Kagome put it in her pocket and followed the hunched man up to her room.

The man placed the bags in front of the bed, bowed, and left the room.

Kagome looked around her room 'Well, it's a fixer upper, but I can live with that.'

She opened her bag and put on her sailor uniform that she never left home without.

She looked out her window to see the sun slowly going down.

Kagome frowned 'Why is the sun setting already? It didn't take me three hours to get ready. Oh, wait, it's that time change thingy! Ya! England would be about 3 hours ahead of Japan! Ok, so its lunch time.'

Her stomach grumbled 'Good thing too, I forgot to have breakfast!'

Kagome hopped off her bed and out the door, locking it behind her.

She walked down the warped stairs and up to the bar.

The man from before walked up and smiled. Holding out his hand he said "Tom"

Kagome smiled and took his hand in a small shake "Kagome"

She let go and looked around then back at Tom "Eat?"

Tom shook his head and pointed to the barrels behind him.

'Oh, he only serves drinks. Darn.'

Tom grabbed a cup and filled it up from on of the barrels, handing Kagome the frothy drink.

"_Oh, no thank you_." She politely pushed it back to him, motioning that she doesn't drink alcohol.

Tom shook his head and pointed to a girl younger than her drinking the same beverage then pushed the drink back towards her.

'Oh! Its non-alcoholic'

She put her hand into her pocket to pay him but Tom waved it off and smiled.

Kagome smiled bright "_Oh! Thank you so every much!"_

Tom turned to help another customer and Kagome took a sip of the drink.

She licked her lips _"Mmm…that's good!" _

After two of the 'Butterbeers' as Tom called it, Kagome headed up to her room and fell onto her bed with a happy sigh.

'Yay. I start school tomorrow. I wonder if I'll make any friends.' The smile disappeared from her face and she stared hard at the bad cover.

'Do I want anymore friends? Sure, it's nice to have people to talk to, but I don't really want to talk about it. And besides, I'm not supposed to talk about my year in the Feudal Era.'

She brought her legs up to her chin and rested her clasped hands under her chin 'Naraku's gone, he's got to be, they killed him…right? Inuyasha didn't die for nothing?'

She blinked away tears and sighed. 'I don't want to be depressed for my first year at this school, my new start. I've got to wipe the slate clean, start again. I focus on the future now; I leave the past behind me. If I'm ever going to be happy I have to live with what happened. But, now I know, Inuyasha is in a place where he isn't judged for being a hanyou. Where he's looking down on me, wishing for me to be happy.'

She chuckled through the tears running down her face at the though of Inuyasha yelling at her from the clouds. "_Oi! Hey, You! Get a hold of yourself!"_ she mimicked.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I hope you're happy. I hope you are there right now, beside your mother and father that you never had. Just wait for me Inuyasha, wait for me."

Kagome closed her eyes with a sad smile on her face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow. I got a chapter out, and a rather sad one at that. Yes, I'm still alive. I just can't think of anything for my other stories. The only reason why this one can keep going easy is because I've been working out what happens for a year. It's the first story that I was going to write. The others however, they popped out of nowhere so they are kinda hard to do. Be patient, I know what happens next on Legends, I just cant tie the pieces together yet. And Harry and the Vampires has come to a complete standstill. It's stuck at the moment, and I have a bad feeling it will be for quite a bit.

But I think I made up for it with a 5-page chapter…didn't I?

-Neko-


	5. Diagon Alley and Kagomes New Pet

If anyone wants to know, I have no clue why, But 'Holding out for a hero REALLY suits this chapter –scratches head- Its weird.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

Lets say Kagome's school had English classes so she knows a little bit. So Kag will be using English every so often

Chapter 5

Bellatrix Lestrange nearly jumped when a man in a baboon suit appeared in front of her.

Lestrange held out her wand at the man "Who are you?"

Naraku smirked "My name is Naraku, may I ask as to why you are on my lands?"

Lestrange snorted and glared at Naraku "I am here on a mission for my lord"

Naraku raised an eyebrow "Who is this lord you speak of?"

"The Dark Lord is all you are to refer to him as."

"Dark Lord. Is he powerful?"

Lestrange gaped "Of course he is! He's the most feared wizard in all of Britain!"

There was silence, the wind blowing the grass and the dark clouds rumbling, as if sensing the beginning of something.

"Take me to him."

Lestrange and the men behind her laughed "You cannot just simply demand to be taken to him! You must be requested to see him!"

"I can give you all the demons I can control. As well as my powerful reincarnations."

Lestrange stared dumbly for a second before darting her hand into her pocket and taking out a mirror.

"Master! My Lord! I have great news!"

The serpentine face of Voldemort appeared in the mirror "What is it Lestrange?"

"I found a man who is going to get us a horde of demons!"

Voldemort's scarlet eyes widened "Show him to me."

Lestrange gave the mirror to Naraku "Good evening Dark Lord of Britain. All your servant says is true; I will provide those things. Just tell me one thing, what is it you need them for?"

Voldemort eyed him carefully "I am going to use them to destroy a boy who stalled my plans to kill all muggles and rule the world."

Naraku stared at the mirror "...I will come with you."

Voldemort glared "One man cannot be of much help to me."

Naraku smirked "Ah, but I am not just a man. I am much, much more. I am the Dark Lord of this time."

Voldemort's lips cracked into a small evil smile then cackled.

Once Voldemort stopped his evil laughter, Naraku continued "I will bring as many demons as possible under my control."

Voldemort nodded "I will give you a week."

Naraku nodded and handed the mirror back to the woman, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kagome opened her eyes and grimaced at the sunbeam coming through her window and right onto her eye.

She sat up and stretched then sighed.

She glanced over to her trusty alarm clock

"_10:00, guess its time to get up Higurashi_"

She stood and got ready, wearing her green sailor uniform she stepped into the bar.

She waved pleasantly at the groggy Tom "_Where can I find the way to Diagon Alley_?"

Tom waved towards the back door to the place while scrubbing the counters.

"Thankyou!"

She skipped over to the door and stepped into the storage room.

"_Uh, guess Tom wasn't quite awake yet." _she turned to walk away when she felt the aura of something magic.

Turning back to the wall she poked it a few times, nothing happened.

Kagome sighed 'Guess my skills are a little rusty."

Once again she turned to walk away when she heard the sound of moving bricks.

She turned around to see a now rather big arch in front of her, but that's not what caught her eye.

On the other side was an entire community of people in robes.

Kagome stepped onto the hidden street, looking at all the stores.

She walked by some children in front of a store that had broomsticks in the window.

'Oh! I forgot! I'm supposed to be shopping!'

She dug in her pocket and took out the list Professor Dumbledore gave her.

"I need robes" 

She looked around and saw a sign with a needle and thread on it. 'That must be it!'

Kagome walked over the cobblestone ground and into the store of 'Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions'.

Glancing around the store, numbers of different materials were strung from the walls and roof.

A woman came bustling from behind one of the many fabrics, pins in her mouth and holding a role of black material.

The lady spotted Kagome and placed the fabric on one of the chairs, taking the pins out of her mouth.

"Hello, I am Madam Malkin." She eyed her carefully. "Hogwarts student?"

Kagome nodded at the sound of the familiar name "Please?"

Madam Malkin nodded and motioned for her to stand on the stool in the middle of the room that Kagome hadn't noticed before.

Kagome walked over and stood on the stool holding still as the woman measured her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry walked through the archway to Diagon alley with Ron and Hermione at his sides.

He smiled at the sight of the bustle and activity of the alley.

"Hey! Look! There's a new brand of broom!" Ron pointed to the window excitedly, grabbing Harry's cloak and hauling him towards the shop.

Hermione shook her head and followed.

They dodged through the people and into the shop where the boys darted about; showing each other the different items around the store before Hermione dragged them out by their ears.

"Come ON! We need to get our supplies before nightfall!" she let go of their cherry red ears and walked swiftly off in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

"Scary grip she has." Grumbled Ron as he followed in her wake.

Harry laughed and attempted to catch up with them.

He passed Madam Malkins where a group of boys were staring into the window with avid interest.

'What are they doing?' Harry shrugged and looked down at his robes, they were torn at the ends and were losing their silky texture on the inside.

'Guess I should get some new robes later, when the crowd dies down.'

He slipped through the crowds and into Flourish and Botts where he purchased his books for the year and went back to Grimmauld place to pack for the next day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kagome walked out of the Pet shop holding her new pet, a kitten named Melimion. (Mel-LEEM-ee-on)

He had a beautiful white coat that lied smoothly on his body (as in not sticking out at odd angles like most cats with long fur have) with black on his feet, tips of his ears and the end of his long, bushy tail.

He had amber eyes that shone with intelligence and mischief, his face showing innocence and cuteness but also having an almost human grin permanently on his face.

For some reason, once she saw him, she could look at nothing else.

Petting the kitten on the head as he lay curled up in her arms, asleep, no bigger than a banana.

Kagome smiled and walked through the crowds to Flourish and Botts, the bookstore. Shifting Melimion to one arm, she picked out her books and brought them to the front counter.

In the middle of paying for her books, Melimion yawned and blinked his big eyes up at her.

Kagome looked down and smiled "_Konnichiwa little one!"_ she rubbed his head again and he sniffed it curiously, for this was the first time he had ever seen her because he was asleep when she bought him.

He gave a little sound like a phone ringing and stretched his little paws out at her, trying to grab her finger.

She laughed and brought her finger down to where Melimion grabbed it and started to chew and rub his face on it playfully.

She tapped his nose and took out the right amount of money, paying the man and walking out of the store with all her purchases for the year hanging from her arms.

Melimion sat up and hooked his tiny claws into her shirt, hoisting himself up to her shoulder where he lied down and watched as they weaved their way around the other people

Kagome shook her head and walked back to the brick wall she came through.

'Oh darn it! I don't even know how I got in! Great! Now I'm stuck!'

She reached out and tapped the bricks a few times, but nothing happened.

Scowling, she poked it again, and again, steadily faster until she was just glaring at one brick, poking it savagely.

"_Oh! I Give up!"_ throwing her hands up she sat and leaned back against the wall, her purchases littered around her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour later Kagome was still sitting there, just beginning to nod off when a grinding sound came from behind her.

'Wah?' and with a yelp she fell back into the archway behind her.

Kagome blinked and looked at her kitten who was standing on her stomach, growling at something behind her.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" came a deep, heavily accented voice above her.

Kagome looked up to the face of a man with a large bushy beard.

She scrambled up to her feet, brushing off her skirt and picking up her bags, leaving Melimion behind her legs growling.

"Thankyou" Kagome smiled and offered her hand "Kagome"

The man, who was three times her size, smiled brightly. "Muh names 'agrid!" Gently taking her hand and shaking it.

Kagome stumbled to understand what the man was saying but understood the important part.

"Goodbye." And she squeezed past Hagrid and into the bar where she was staying, Melimion scampering behind her.

"Bye then!" Hagrid waved and continued on into Diagon alley.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow! I don't know why I didn't post this one earlier! It was already four pages when I started today! Anyways, If anyone was wondering, I was on a band trip (That explains my absence) and don't even start that you hope I had a good trip cause it sucked royally. Dosent anyone know that not everyone LOVES CLOTHES? I mean, 100 dollar bathing suit, 100 dollar sun glasses, 100 dollar pants etc etc… And I don't like wasting that much money on clothes. So I bought 5 books for 70 dollars instead - And waking up a 6 o'clock (5 technically because of the time zones) then going to bed at one when your used to 12 HOURS OF SLEEP! –growls- no, not a nice trip, not even one of my friends were there. But at least I got….wait….I KNOW! ALMOST NOTHING! Books, birthday present for sangotaijya1, candy for mom and sis then an Inuyasha poster. Wow….fun. (Sarcasm)

Ok, im off the subject off my depressing trip. Melimion translates from a language into a word I cant remember but I will eventually so just stay tuned. If anyone can guess what language his name is in though (NOT YOU sangotaijya1! You and me know too much about this language anyways) I will dedicate a chapter to them, I like making riddles for you guys! - In fact, heres another one! And ill give the answer next Chapter. From noe on I will put a riddle on the end of all my chapters, just to keep you busy while I take a month to update.

Riddle of the Chapter:

**I soar without wings, I see without eyes.  
I've traveled the universe to and fro.  
I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home.  
Who am I?**

Good luck!


	6. Floo powder

Answer: Your Imagination

Chapter 6

Kagome fluttered her eyes and slowly sat up with a small yawn.

Blinking, she turned her head slightly to the right and looked out her window onto London, just waking from sleep.

Yawning again, she flung off her blankets and stood up. Kagome walked over to the window, pulling the curtains open some more.

'So pretty.' The sky was painted orange with the night's clouds seemingly floating away.

Shuffling over to the wardrobe she took out her favorite school uniform and went into the bathroom.

Emerging from the bathroom with her uniform on, she ran around the room, collecting her things. Stuffing it all in her trunk, she left her room and went down into the pub.

Walking over to Tom she put the key on the freshly wiped counter in front of her. Tom scooped it up and put it one of the pockets in his trousers and smiled.

Kagome was suddenly hit with a thought 'What am I supposed to do now?'

She turned to Tom again, who had just given another customer a butterbeer "_Excuse me. But can you tell me how to get to Hogwarts?"_

Tom looked at her funny "Hogwarts?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically _"Yes! Hogwarts! How do I get there?" _she asked slowly.

Tom shook his head "Sorry. I cant understand anything your sayin' " he picked up a glass and started to clean it out with one of his many rags.

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and sat on one of the old stools, setting her trunk beside her and letting her legs dangle from the seat.

Suddenly, a large, red haired lady rushed into the pub. Her fiery red hair and plump, pleasant face clashed with the exasperated look.

She turned around and opened the door again "Come on children! We have only ten minutes left till the train leaves!"

Four people about Kagome's age hurried in after her. Two with the same red hair as the woman, one with brown hair and one with messy black hair.

They started up to the counter and up to Tom.

"Can I use your fireplace Tom? Everyone else's is down from the Ministry updates! And we need to get to Platform nine and four quarters before Hogwarts train leaves!"

Kagome immediately watched the woman carefully then grabbed her trunk and followed as she heard the lady say 'Hogwarts'.

'They must be going too! I should follow them and maybe they can get me to Hogwarts!'

Tom led the group up a flight of stairs and into an open room with only a fireplace and a spindly table with a small pot on top of it.

Tom handed the jar to the lady, who them gave a pinch of powder to each of the children.

The girl with bushy brown hair stepped up first and threw her powder into the fire making them flare up and turn a green colour.

Kagome was shocked as the girl stepped into the fire and shouted "Kingscross Station!"

The flames flared then settled and turned red again, but the girl was gone.

'What? The adults! They just let that fire burn her to a crisp!'

The rest of the children followed the girl then the woman followed and disappeared into the flames.

Tom turned and saw Kagome standing in the doorway with an appalled look on her face. He stopped and waved his hands towards the fireplace "Hogwarts". He held the jar out for her to take.

Kagome looked at it cautiously. Had it really burnt them? All the things that she had been ever told were the truth is going against this. She tentatively reached out and took a pinch of the powder. It seemed like any old regular powder, but she had seen what it does. Could she really trust it?

Kagome cautiously walked over to the fireplace and threw the powder in. The fire grew and turned green and Kagome looked back at Tom, who nodded and motioned for her to go forward.

She reached her hand out and touched the top of the flames, expecting to be burnt. But the sensation of soft silk wrapping around her hand replaced the expected heat.

Looking back at Tom before stepping into the fireplace, Kagome yelled "Hogwarts!"

The world swirled around her as she spun, hitting her elbow painfully against the sides as different living rooms and busy offices raced by her vision. Just as she was about to throw up she stumbled out of one of the many fireplaces and fell to the carpet covered ground.

A gentle hand helped her up and Kagome looked into the face of a smiling woman with brown hair tied back into a business-like bun.

"Welcome to Kingscross Station!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Riddle:

**I'm as small as an ant, as big as a whale. I'll approach like a breeeze, but can come like a  
gale. By some I get hit, but all have shown fear. I'll dance to the music, though I can't hear. Of names I have many, of names I have one. I'm as slow as a snail, but from me you can't run. What am I?**

Ok! Chappie number 6 done now! Yay!

-Neko-


	7. Note! Important!

Answer: A shadow

Chapter 7

Kagome was in an elegant room of deep reds and mahogany wood. Fire places roared from massive fireplaces as they turned green and people emerged.

"Welcome to Kingscross station! Platform 2 1/4 Romania Railway, 4 4/5 Canada Way, 7 1/2 States Skyway, 9 3/4 Hogwarts Express. Have a good day!" she hurried off to help a young man coming out of the fireplace behind her.

Kagome picked up her trunk and followed the crowd out the only door in the room (though it was quite big).

Outside the door was a busy train station filled with people hurrying here and there with trunks and bags trailing behind them. Dirty concrete floors and walls were advertising useless items and places in bright neon colours. Senseless chatter echoed in the tunnels as the trains roared by, some old and rustic looking and some rich and finely furnished. It was easy to tell you were in the middle of a big city.

'Exactly opposite of the Feudal Era…' Kagome thought wistfully, shaking her head and walking forward. 'Now, where did that lady say Hogwarts was? Oh ya! Nine, the rest I couldn't catch before she ran off.'

Kagome walked over to Platform Nine. She read the names of the trains but found none with the word Hogwarts on it. Kagome sighed miserably, now she was going to for sure miss her train. A flash of red caught her eye and she turned her head to see the lady with the children from the Leaky Cauldron disappear through a pillar.

Kagome blinked. Well that was different, but, having been in Feudal Japan, she should have been used to the strange and impossible. I mean, jumping through a well to 500 years into the past was less believable than walking through a wall of solid brick.

She tugged her trunk over to the wall and felt the presence of magic coming from the pillar.

'Why didn't I notice that before?' she placed her hand on the wall and it disappeared, as if going through a shadow.

Looking around to make sure nobody saw, she walked through the wall to another train station, this one filled with children getting on a train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on it.

"Finally." Kagome sighed and walked over to the train that was getting ready to leave.

She stepped onto the train and pulled her trunk in after her, hurrying down the isle until she found an empty compartment. Placing her trunk beside her, she pulled out her CD player and put on the headphones, turning on her favorite Ayumi Hamasaki CD, she watched the train start to chug forward, leaving the station behind in a whirl of trees and meadows.

In the compartment next to Kagome's, three friends were sitting. Harry and Ron were avidly discussing Quidditch. Hermione had found this boring and was now reading 'Hogwarts: A History' for the tenth time that summer.

Ron glanced at Hermione "Do you ever stop reading?"

Hermione glanced up from her book and glared at Ron "I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you two babble about a sport that revolves around throwing things, hitting things at others and falling from great heights. Quite a waste of time in my opinion,"

"Waste of time?"

Harry sighed, feeling a fight brewing; he stared out the window as the rain lightly fell. A soft sound reached his ears 'What's that?' he strained to hear the noise above Ron and Hermiones bickering.

"At least I don't have my nose in a book all the time!" Ron retorted, ears red in anger.

"Ron! You're so childish!" Hermione yelled, sending Crookshanks, who had been sitting in her lap, cowering under the seat.

"I'm childish? What about when you yelled at me for losing my books and making us _almost_ late?"

"There was a test that day! You got jealous because I dated Victor!"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Y-"

"Will you be quiet?" Harry yelled over their fighting.

Ron and Hermione froze at Harry's yell, he didn't yell often and only when he's really angry or in life and death situations, either one is bad enough to stop talking for a second. Finally hearing the sound they looked around, searching for the source.

The sound stopped and Harry sighed in frustration. Why did they have to fight all the time? Sure they love each other but still, they could show it in another way.

"Sorry Har-" Ron started but Hermione put a hand over his mouth, hearing the sound again.

"kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
ikiru hodo ni shitte yuku  
soshite soshite bokutachi wa  
ikiru hodo ni wasurete'ku

hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
iki to shi ikeru mono nara  
sono subete ni"

"What language is that?" Ron questioned Hermione, completely lost.

"Japanese" Hermione answered shortly, listening intently.

Ron started to say more but she put a hand up to shush him.

"moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
aa boku wa haisha de ii  
itsu datte haisha de itai n da"

Harry stood up and walked outside, standing in the corridor, Hermione and a confused Ron followed. Harry looked about, but no one was in the halls. Neville and Luna from two compartments over walked out and up to them.

"Do you know what that sound is?" asked Neville.

"Japanese"

"Wha-?" Harry glared at him and he closed his mouth as the music started again.

"kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku  
yue ni yue ni boku tachi wa  
kanashii hodo ni yogorete'ku

mamoru beki mono no tame ni  
kyou mo mata nani ka o gisei ni  
iki to shi ikeru mono tachi  
sono subete ga"

They looked in the compartment in front of them to see a lone Japanese girl sitting there, singing sadly and looking out the window.

"moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
aa boku wa haisha de ii  
itsu datte haisha de itai n da"

"It sounds so sad…" Ron commented as he listened.

Hermione shook her head "No, its beautiful."

"Why? What is she saying?" Ron, frustrated at not being able to understand and was missing out on something because of it.

"I wonder if she made this herself? It sounds so personal, like its coming from her heart…" Hermione said wistfully.

Harry ignored them and listened as she started to sing again. A small smile spread over the girls face as she closed her eyes and sang the next lines softer.

"boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou" she raised her voice till it was as though she was talking to the gods

"konna chippoke de chiisana boku de shika nai  
ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
kotoba wa sou amari ni mo  
toki ni muryoku da kara"

As the song ended, the girl sighed and she tucked her long ebony hair back behind her ear as she looked out the window again.

The five in the hall went back to Harry's compartment and sat down.

After a moment of silence "What was that about?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him "She was singing a song."

Ron rolled his eyes "I know that! I mean, what was she saying?"

"She was singing about her dead half demon lover who was killed five hundred years ago." Luna said distantly, as usual.

They ignored her and turned to Hermione for the translation.

"Um…well let's see. The first part was 'Surely, surely as we live we know more. And, and as we live we forget.' Then 'Things that begin always have an end. If you can live on, think always of that.' 'If this world were split into winners and losers, I'd rather be a loser. I always want to be a loser.' And the last part was 'What can I tell you? I'm just a small helpless person. That's all ill say for now because sometimes words are completely powerless.' And that's all I could make out." She said with a sigh.

"Well, she had those wires stuck in her ears, maybe she was listening to something?" Ron said, his ignorance of the Muggle world showing.

"They're called walkmans Ron. And yes, usually girls, and sometimes guys, enjoy singing along with the song."

Ron frowned "Well, that's stupid! Why would anyone want to hear you singing?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head "You sing it because you like the song. It doesn't matter if others hear you."

Harry sat, looking out the window, thinking about the girl. She was beautiful. Was she going to Hogwarts? Harry mentally slapped himself. 'Get a hold of yourself Potter! Even if you could date people, she would probably turn you down or only go out with you for the fame or something like that.' But she did look sad, would it do any harm if she went over there and talked with her?

He stood "I'm just going to say hello. Be right back."

He walked out the door, closing it behind him, he walked over to the next compartment and glanced in. The girl was still looking out the window, swaying her head to the music. He knocked softly and her head whipped up, she turned off her walkman and put it in her trunk again.

"_Come in!"_

Harry was confused for a moment before he remembered that she was singing in Japanese. Maybe she couldn't speak English. He was about to go ask for Hermione to come with him until she said something again.

He opened the door and waved. "Hello." He said slowly. If she were from wizarding folk he would be hearing an excited squeak from her soon.

She stood and bowed "Hello. Sit." She motioned to the seat in front of her as she sat down again. Mentally wincing at using the special word that used to give her control over Inuyasha.

Harry bowed back and sat down in front of her. He held out his hand and said "Harry Potter." Trying to keep the sentences simple.

She smiled "Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you." Her Japanese accent making Harry sure she couldn't speak much English.

Harry frowned in confusion. "Your names Higurashi?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled "My last name. Kagome is my first. Tradition in Japan to say last name first."

Harry nodded in understanding, relieved that she obviously wasn't from a wizarding family.

"I heard you singing."

Kagome blanched then blushed madly. "Really?"

Harry nodded "Yes, it was quite good."

Kagome smiled, a little brighter this time. "Thank you Potter-san."

Harry smiled "Your welcome Kagome. And call me Harry."

They talked and Harry found that she was a very nice girl, coming from Japan to learn more. An hour later the train let out a warning whistle and Harry looked at his watch.

"Oh! We're at Hogwarts! Better get your robes on now Kagome." He stood and opened the door, looking over his shoulder. "Bye"

Kagome smiled "Goodbye Harry-san."

She quickly got into her robes, pulling the black robes with the Hogwarts crest on it over her old school uniform. She put her other clothes that she had been wearing in her trunk and sat back down, waiting for the train to stop before going into the corridor and out onto the platform outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

6969696969696969

And I leave you guys to that! I was a total idiot and put this one out too early. You see, I have this series planned out but when I put this one on Fanfic I couldn't find my note with that on it! Well…guess what? I found it and it turns out this part is the second last part! So, in your reviews, you can have two options. Either have this story put on hold so that I can write the other 6 parts or I continue this one, it sucks and you wont get one single part of it till I put out the other ones out but you'll still be kinda confused because they wont have anything to do with each other because their not a series. They all tie together and are crucial to how each story goes. This is a HUGE story and I have it all planned out to a point but its up to you guys.

Continue with this story or get 6 new ones?

ermioneHermio


End file.
